Truth
by shinkane von einzbern
Summary: Hanya fanfic yang terinspirasi dari Naruto Gaiden chapter 2/Nista/Humor Gagal/OOC/SasuSakuSara/NaruSasu Friendship/"Sakura diculik."/"Aku janji ini yang terakhir."/Don't Like Don't Read


**Truth**

 **standart disclaimer applied**

 **SasuSakuSara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari Naruto Gaiden chapter 2**

 **(Ide konyol ini muncul pas baca chapter itu. Nyambung atau nggak ya, baca aja yaaa :D)**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pria berusia 30 tahunan itu berjalan tenang menyusuri hutan belantara yang terlihat seperti hutan di Kalimantan. Matanya yang setajam elang itu menatap waspada keadaan sekitar. Barangkali nanti ada musuh yang mendadak menyerangnya. Nah, dia harus sudah mengetahuinya terlebih dulu. Tidak lucu jika seorang seperti dirinya yang memakai lambang Uchiha tiba-tiba terkejut karena ada serangan dadakan. Oh, itu akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Dan ternyata kewaspadaannya membawa hasil. Lihatlah! Seorang pria yang entah siapa, tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Terkejut, sih. Sedikit. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menjatuhkan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit.

Dengan gerakan gesit a ala Uchiha Sasuke, ia pun berusaha melawan. Sedikit menghindar. Tapi sekali lagi. Itu bukan masalah. Karena pria berambut blonde dengan bentuk menyerupai bawang putih itu akhirnya lari. Uh, pengecut sekali! Batinnya girang. Tapi tidak untuk wajahnya.

Satu rahasia dirinya adalah: kini ia memiliki inner seperti istrinya tercinta, Uchiha Sakura. Dan ya, membayangkan sang istri tercinta, ia menjadi panas. Bagaimana tidak, sudah nyari setahun ini ia tidak bertemu dengan Sakura. Bukan apa-apa. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin pulang atau ada misi. Bukan. Bukan karena hal itu. Tapi karena ia tersesat. Ia tak tau sekarang berada di mana. Yang terlihat oleh matanya hanyalah pohon-pohon besar yang menghalangi sinar matahari masuk. Dan lagi, sinyal ponselnya tak ada serta baterai ponselnya habis. Mengerikan bukan. Ia seperti berada pada jaman primitif. Ya, percuma saja ia mencharge ponselnya. Toh tak ada listrik disini.

Salah satu hal yang ia sesali adalah: seharusnya sebelum pergi ia membawa stop kontak beserta kabel-kabelnya, powerbank, dan tak lupa menghubungi PLN untuk menyediakan listrik di daerah (hutan) tempatnya berada.

Dan satu lagi, sebelum masuk menjelajah di hutan ini, seharusnya (lagi-lagi kata seharusnya), ia menghubungi kontraktor untuk membuat setidaknya satu rumah untuknya. Lengkap dengan segala fasilitas layaknya hotel bintang lima. Uchiha itu high class. Patut dicatat itu. Jadi, menjelajah hutan …? Memang benar-benar aib seorang Uchiha yang dibuat oleh dirinya.

Oh ada satu hal lagi. Rambutnya sudah mulai memanjang. Bahkan sekarang nyaris menyerupai rambut kakek buyutnya, Uchiha Madara. Sungguh berbeda dengan style awalnya yang terlihat sangat berkelas. Sekarang? Mengerikan. Rambut panjang, lurus, astaga! Jika diperhatikan ia malah mirip mantan vokalis Negnak Band. (Silahkan baca dari belakang). Hanya saja, kulitnya jauh lebih mulus. Itu karena perawatan dari sang istri yang setiap pagi dan malam (sebelum ia pergi) selalu melulurinya dengan buah tomat kesayangannya.

Dulu ia begitu digilai oleh banyak orang karena style rambutnya yang sejak lahir sudah seperti bokong bebek. Itu asli. Orisinil. Tak ada yang menyamainya. Ia menjadi trensetter. Tapi sekarang? Apa? Apakah ia direbonding? Atau apa? Rasanya tidak mungkin jika Sakura yang setiap malam menjambak rambutnya, membuat rambut indah nan menawannya menjadi kehilangan keorisinilitasannya. Itu tidak mungkin.

Bicara soal istri, sungguh ia benar-benar merindukan istrinya. Bahkan jika tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini, ia lebih memilih mengirimkan elang kesayangannya pada istrinya. Ia ingin menyampaikan melalui surat bahwa ia ingin Sakura ada di sisinya. Ia ingin memeluknya. Dan tentunya memberikan 'nafkah' pada sang istri. Sungguh, ia tak ingin lagi mendengar Sakura menuntut haknya sebagai seorang istri. Sakura tersiksa, katanya. Tapi ia jauh lebih tersiksa. Sakura wanita. Dan wanita itu lebih bisa menahan nafsu syahwatnya. Tapi dia? Dia pria. Uchiha Sasuke jelas sekali pria. Dan berada di tengah hutan begini tentu saja membuatnya kesulitan menyalurkan hasratnya. Sasuke jauh lebih tersiksa. Sangat-sangat tersiksa, lahir dan batin.

.

Mendapat kabar dari burung Sasuke, Naruto pun segera bergegas. Kekhawatirannya seolah menjadi kenyataan. Orochimaru sang biang keladi sudah berani bertindak. Karena itu ia berencana menyusul sang sahabat. Ini harus segera diselesaikan. Sasuke sudah rela mengorbankan keluarganya demi desa. Jadi dia, sebagai seorang Hokage pun harus bertindak demikian. Biarlah kali ini ia mengikuti jejak Sasuke. Toh apa yang akan dialami oleh istri dan anaknya tak akan sebanding dengan yang dialami oleh Sakura dan Sarada.

Mengingat kedua perempuan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang dengan tega memisahkan keluarga kecil itu. Dan membuat Sarada kehilangan kasih sayang ayahnya. Ia juga membuat Sakura harus kembali menunggu Sasuke. Ya meski kadang Sasuke pulang menemui Sakura tanpa Sarada tau. Tapi tetap saja. Intensitas pertemuan mereka tak banyak, bahkan cenderung berkurang. Namun Sakura tetaplah Sakura. Wanita itu mempercayai suaminya, Sasuke. Sebagaimana ia yang mempercayai Sasuke.

.

Saat itu musim dingin. Kejadian itu sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu seingat Naruto. Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang menghadap padanya yang masih disibukkan dengan berkas-berkas di mejanya. Wajah pucatnya terlihat panik. Naruto yang tak mengerti apa-apa, bertanya padanya, "Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Sakura diculik."

"APAAA?!" Nyaris saja Naruto menggebrak meja saking kagetnya. Ia sampai berdiri dari duduknya. Sasuke berusaha tenang. Namun jelas dan tak memyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Pasalnya Sakura tengah mengandung. Usia kandungannya baru menginjak 8 bulan.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bersiap. Aku akan menyerahkan beberapa Anbu untuk mencari mereka. Dan kita berdua-"

"Aku yang akan membawa Sakura kembali," potong Sasuke tegas. "Bagaimanapun juga dia istriku," lanjutnya lirih. Naruto memandang sendu sahabatnya itu.

"Jika mereka menculik Sakura, mereka pasti tau jika Sakura adalah istriku. Itu rencana mereka untuk menjebakku. Dan lagi, Sakura sedang hamil," ujar Sasuke dengan nada kepedihan di sana. Tangan Naruto terkepal kuat. Ia benar-benar ingin marah sekarang. Kenapa kedua sahabatnya harus mengalami hal ini? Mereka berdua baru saja mulai membangun keluarga mereka. Dan sekarang, astaga! Ia bahkan tak bisa mencegah hal ini.

"Sebaiknya kau memperketat penjagaan untuk desa. Ada kemungkinan desa diserang. Biar aku yang mencari dan membawa Sakura kembali."

"Tapi Sasuke-"

"Aku pergi."

Setelah itu, Naruto sama sekali tak mendapat kabar dari Sasuke. Pria itu seolah menghilang. Ia khawatir dan langsung memerintahkan untuk melakukan pencarian. Namun hal itu urung dilakukan karena benar kata Sasuke, Konoha diserang.

Semuanya mirip ketika Kyuubi menyerang Konoha beberapa tahun silam. Alhasil Naruto harus menjaga desa. Ia menjaga amanat dari seluruh warga desa yang percaya padanya dan juga demi Sasuke.

Dua bulan setelahnya, Sasuke kembali datang ke Konoha. Ia langsung memeluk pria itu yang langsung didorong oleh Sasuke.

"Akhirnya kau kembali."

"Hn."

"Dimana Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang matanya melirik kanan dan kiri Sasuke. Barangkali Sakura ada bersamanya. Namun ternyata tidak ada.

"Sakura sudah aman."

"Eeh? Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Syukurlah."

"Bagaimana desa?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto membalik badannya menghadap jendela. Ia menatap pemandangan desanya dari ruangannya ini. Sasuke memandang punggung itu datar.

"Kau benar. Konoha diserang," suaranya terdengar pedih. "Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja," lanjutnya sambil mendesah lega. Ia kembali menghadap Sasuke. Beberapa saat hening.

"Aku tidak bisa membawanya ke Konoha."

"Eeh? Tu-tunggu Sasuke. Maksudnya apa?"

"Sarada sudah lahir."

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna.

"Dia prematur."

"Apa? Pre-ma-tur?"

"Hn. Orang-orang itu … aku tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan pada Sakura sebelum aku datang. Tapi, saat itu Sakura nyaris pingsan. Ia mengalami pendarahan hebat."

"…"

"Aku membawanya pergi," ujar Sasuke. Naruto menatap prihatin. "Kebetulan ada seorang tabib di desa itu. Dia yang membantu persalinan Sakura."

"Aku hampir kehilangannya. Dan juga kehilangan Sarada."

"Sasuke…"

"Karena itu …," tatap Sasuke tegas. "Kau harus merahasiakan semua ini. Tentang Sakura dan juga Sarada."

"Apa? Merahasiakan? Tapi Sasuke, itu tidak-"

"Orang-orang itu mengincarku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku dianggap sebagai kriminal, meski statusku sudah dipulihkan oleh Konoha."

"…"

"Kebencian itu akan terus berlanjut. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan keluargaku ikut terseret. Kau mengerti maksudku, Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam cukup lama. Kepalanya tertunduk. Kenyataan itu membuatnya sedih. Entah kapan semua kebencian ini akan berakhir. Ia tak tau. Tapi mungkin memang inilah satu-satunya cara untuk melindungi sahabatnya. Setidaknya saat ini biarlah seperti ini. Karena waktu akan membantunya menemukan cara.

"Aku akan melindungi mereka berdua. Dan juga merahasiakan semua hal ini dari Sarada." Naruto berkata tegas. "Tapi, kau juga harus berjanji padaku," lanjut Naruto sambil menatap mata hitam itu tanpa ragu. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau harus tetap kembali. Karena ini adalah rumahmu. Dan juga, ada Sakura-chan dan Sarada. Mereka adalah tempatmu kembali, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau sampai menyakiti Sakura-chan lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum singkat. "Hn."

"Dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika sampai Sarada kau lukai juga." Lanjut Naruto dengan nada tegas dan mengancam.

"Kau boleh membunuhku jika aku melakukan hal itu."

Setelah kejadian dimana Sasuke mengunjungi Naruto, setahun kemudian Sakura kembali ke Konoha membawa Sarada. Wanita itu langsung menemui Naruto. Pria yang menjabat sebagai Hokage itu mempertanyakan Sasuke dan Sakura mengatakan bahwa Sasuke langsung pergi setelah mengantarnya sampai gerbang desa.

Sialan! Kata Naruto saat itu.

"Sasuke-kun sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku. Dan aku …," wajah ayu itu menatap bayi mungil dalam gendongannya. Tatapannya pedih.

"Sakura-chan …"

"Aku percaya pada Sasuke-kun," ia tersenyum pada Naruto. Pria itu sedikit membulatkan matanya namun tetap memandangnya prihatin.

"Lagipula, perasaanku dengan dia, juga anak ini," kembali menatap bayi itu, "perasaan kami sudah menyatu." Senyuman kembali terkembang di wajah itu. Naruto tertegun.

"Selama kami bersama, Sasuke-kun sudah menjadi ayah yang baik. Dan dia akan selalu seperti itu. Bahkan jika suatu saat nanti Sarada akan membencinya, ketika mengetahui bahwa ayahnya meninggalkannya. Sasuke-kun tetap akan menjadi ayahnya. Dia akan menjadi ayah yang sangat menyayangi putrinya. " Lanjut Sakura tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. Wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih tenang dan … bahagia.

Naruto terdiam. Ia kembali mengingat kata-kata Sasuke. Ia sudah berjanji akan melindungi kedua perempuan di hadapannya ini. Dan ia melakukannya. Selama hampir 12 tahun ia melindungi mereka berdua. Dan juga, Sasuke yang dari jauh memantau mereka serta ikut melindungi mereka. Toh, bukankah itu tugas seorang suami dan seorang ayah?

.

Naruto menemui Sasuke. Dan Sarada serta Chouchou mengikutinya. Ia menyadarinya. Sejak awal ia tau bahwa Sarada mendengar percakapannya dengan Shikamaru serta Kakashi tentang Sasuke dan juga fakta bahwa Sarada akan mengikuti terlihat dengan jelas. Tapi biarlah. Biarlah gadis itu mengetahui kebenarannya sekarang.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto saat bertemu Sasuke. Kedua gadis muda yang mengikutinya hanya mengintip dari balik pohon. Sasuke menyadarinya. Namun ia masih diam.

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya di surat," jawab Sasuke yang membuat Naruto jengkel. Mata hitam Sarada melihat ragu sosok berjubah hitam itu. Tak terlalu jelas karena mereka berdua berusaha menyembunyikan diri sebaik-baiknya agar tidak ketauan.

"Aku tau itu, Baka! Penjelasan rinci maksudku!" Naruto nyaris saja berteriak. Sasuke menatapnya tak minat. Ia menarik napasnya sejenak. Chouchou berbisik pada Sarada. "Sebenarnya dia siapa, sih, Sarada? Kau tau tidak?"

Sarada terdiam. Dadanya bergemuruh tak karuan. Perlahan ia merasa tubuhnya melemas.

"Sarada, kau dengar aku tidak, sih?" tanya Choucho tak sabaran sambil menepuk pundak Sarada. Gadis bermata hitam itu menatapnya.

"Itu…"

"Sarada!"

"Eh?"

Seketika semuanya menggelap. Kedua pria yang berada tak jauh dari gadis-gadis muda itu seketika menoleh. Chouchou terkejut. Ia menutup mulutnya sambil memegangi tubuh Sarada yang nyaris jatuh.

'Mati aku.' Batin Chouchou. Takut sekali ia karena kepergok menguntit Hokage. Naruto memghampiri mereka berdua. Chouchou menatap takut. Wajahnya tertunduk. Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Naruto hanya menatap datar kedua gadis itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto tegas.

"Ngg... itu... aku... maafkan aku, Hokage," sesal Chouchou sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Naruto menghela napasnya. Sasuke menghampiri mereka. Ia terkejut ketika melihat dengan jelas sosok gadis yang pingsan itu.

"Sarada?"

.

Pria berkepala tiga itu duduk menatap gadis yang berbaring di ranjang itu dengan tatapan cemas. Misinya tertunda karena kejadian tak terduga tadi. Alhasil ia harus kembali ke Konoha. Awalnya ia menolak. Tapi Naruto memaksa dengan nada mengancam. Dan beginilah akhirnya. Ia berada di rumah sakit, duduk menunggui putrinya sadar. Tanpa ia tau bahwa Sakura pun masih belum sadar dari pingsannya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi. Matanya terpejam sejenak. Aa, ia rasa ia butuh cukur rambut sekarang.

"Enggh…" lenguhan pelan itu membuat Sasuke tersadar. Mata hitam yang mirip dengannya terbuka perlahan. Gadis itu mengerjap pelan.

"Pa-pa?" ucapnya ragu. Tubuhnya ia paksa untuk bangun dan menghadap pria itu.

"Hn."

Mata Sarada berkaca-kaca. Nyaris pecah. Sasuke menatapnya datar. Namun dadanya sesak tak karuan.

"Kenapa?" lirih Sarada. Wajahnya tertunduk. Sasuke menatapnya tak berubah.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Mata Sarada menajam menatap pria itu. Airmatanya yang nyaris turun perlahan menghilang diganti dengan wajah ketegasan khas Sakura.

"KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU DAN MAMA?!" teriaknya. Emosinya meluap. Nafasnya terengah. Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia membiarkan putrinya meluapkan segala emosi di hatinya.

"Kenapa, Papa?" Nada suara Sarada menurun, melemah. "Kenapa aku tidak mirip dengan kalian berdua?"

Whaaatttt?!

Sasuke berpikir keras. Anaknya keracunan apa sampai berpikir tidak mirip dengan dirinya dan Sakura? Sepertinya dia butuh penjelasan dari Sakura dan juga Naruto.

"Sarada…" Sasuke menarik napasnya. Memikirkan cara menjelaskan yang tepat pada putrinya. Sarada menatapnya tajam seolah Sasuke adalah musuhnya.

"Papa tidak bisa menjelaskan itu sekarang. Tapi nan-"

"Kenapa?" potong Sarada cepat. Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Belajar darimana anaknya berbicara seperti itu pada ayahnya? Ingin rasanya ia mencukur rambutnya sekarang dan mengubah style-nya seperti yang pertama.

"Aku tidak peduli apa penilaianmu padaku saat ini. Dan aku tidak akan menjelaskannya padamu sekarang. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting," jawab Sasuke tanpa ingin dibantah. Sarada makin menatapnya tajam. Terlebih setelah Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Mama … dia bukan ibu kandungku, kan?" Sarada bertanya pelan dengan segumpal sesak di dadanya. Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

Wajah Sarada tertunduk. Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku melihat fotomu bersama wanita berkacamata. Wanita itu …" Airamata mengalir perlahan dari kedua mata hitamnya. "Kenapa dia mirip denganku?"

Sasuke menoleh padanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat airmata mengalir dari mata putrinya tersebut. Astaga. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Ia benci melihatnya.

Langkahnya mendekati gadis yang kini meremas selimutnya. Airmata itu terus menetes membasahi kain itu. Ia menangis dalam diam.

"Kenapa semua orang menyembunyikannya dariku? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kena-"

Matanya membulat sempurna ketika gadis itu merasakan tangan besar milik ayahnya merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Ia terdiam tak sanggup lagi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia rindu. Benar-benar rindu pada sosok yang kini memeluknya erat. Ia merasa terlindungi. Namun tangisnya malah semakin deras.

"Maafkan aku, Sarada," sesal Sasuke sambil mencium kepala Sarada. Tangisnya yang semula dia langsung berubah menjadi isakan. Ia memegang erat baju Sasuke, menenggelamkan wajahnya si dada Sasuke. Rasanya ia tak ingin melepaskan Sasuke. Namun pada akhirnya Sasuke tetap harus pergi. Ada tugas yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Papa berjanji ini yang terakhir. Dan saat Papa kembali, Papa akan menceritakan semuanya."

Dan gadis itu menunggu. Entah sampai kapan ia harus menunggu. Tapi ia percaya, bahwa ayahnya tidak berbohong. Ia mempercayai Sasuke bahwa pria itu akan kembali, di sisinya dan di sisi ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **Omake**

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" tanya wanita itu. Mata emeraldnya menatap tak rela. Sasuke menatapnya datar.

"Hn." Jawaban Sasuke datar. Padahal hatinya … seandainya saja ini bukan karena misi penting, rasa-rasanya Sasuke ingin … innernya langsung mengibaskan rambut denga pose seksi.

"Padaha, aku ingin … aku ingin … aku ingin Sasuke-kun …" Wajah Sakura memerah. Terlihat sangat gugup. Pikiran liar Sasuke seperti menjelajah hutan. Ia menyeringai seksi. Sepertinya ia harus mengabaikan misinya kali ini. Karena bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah … entah bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan. Tapi ekspresi Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke ingin menghabisi wanita itu di ranjang.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Wanita itu tersenyum malu dengan pipi memerah. Sasuke pun menarik pelan kepala Sakura, hendak mencium rambut merah muda itu. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya sambil memainkan jubah Sasuke.

"Aku ingin Sasuke-kun potong rambut!" kata Sakura final. Seringai Sasuke memudar. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Sakura dan menatap wanita itu menuntut penjelasan. Sialan maksimal, batinnya. Sudah romantis malah dibuat berantakan.

"Aku pergi!"

"Eh?"

Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya bingung. Ia tak peduli. Moodnya langsung memburuk.

"POKOKNYA KAU HARUS POTONG RAMBUT, YA SASUKE-KUN! AKU TIDAK MAU KAU MIRIP MADARA!" teriak Sakura. Suaranya menggema di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

Ya, Sarada benar. Papa dan Mama nya memang aneh.

 **.**

 **Beneran The End**

* * *

Wkwkwkw. Aku gatau kenapa malah jadinya kayak gini. Tadinya cuma mau bikin humor. Eh ternyata malah alay bin gak jelas kayak sinetron. Wkwkwk.

Intinya sh aku ngakak pas liat ternyata di dunia Naruto ada hape dan telpon. Eh tapi bertarungnya masih pake jurus. Wkwk. Kerenan dikit bisa kali ya. Pake tank. Wkwkwk

Oke. Sekian. :)


End file.
